Kenta's Determination
When Kenta encounters Ryūga in a tornament in a village near the Mohenjodaro ruins in Harappa, Kenta must find a way to convince Ryūga to help Ginga and Co. Synopsis In a village near the Mohenjodaro ruins, a Bey tournament is commencing. Contestants battle their way to get to the top and Ryūga, who is on his own search for the Legend Bladers, enters. He battles and blows the competition away. In the semi-finals he fiercly defeats his opponent. Ryūga is searching for the Star Fragment but despite this, he does not wait for the finals and abrubtly leaves. Suddenly, a mysterious figure stops him in his path and reveals himself to be Kenta. Ryūga questions who Kenta is and Kenta topples over explaining that he one of Ginga's friends. Kenta wants Ryūga to help Ginga and Co. on thier quest to find the Legend Bladers. Ryūga does not comprehend and attempts to leave. Kenta challenges Ryūga to a battle, in which Kenta loses. Ryūga decides to leave at that moment in time and Kenta refuses to allow this to happen and follows him on a trackless path to convince him to help Ginga and Co. They travel through mountains, jungles and other dangerous roads as Kenta attempts to convince Ryūga. The two meet a tiger in the jungle. Kenta gets frightened and attempts to climb a tree but fails while Ryūga just scares the tiger away with his stature. Kenta then proceeds to follow Ryūga. Meanwhile, Ginga and Co. are training their hardest. Benkei throws trees at Kyoya in which he uses Fang Leone to destroy them, Ginga trains hard when launching Big Bang Pegasis with Madoka while Yuki does some research on the Legend Bladers. Day turns into night when Ryuga and Kenta camp for the night. Ryūga eats a fruit and sleeps while Kenta, who is hungry, is deciding on wheather to eat one of Ryūga's fruit. As Kenta reaches for the fruit, he pushes his hand back. He attempts to launch his Bey to obtain it but Ryūga wakes up to defend his fruit and launches Kenta back; he then goes back to sleep. Kenta dreams of him and Ryūga arriving at Ginga and Co where Ryūga has agreed to help and Ginga and Co. throw Kenta up in the air in happiness. Later, a duststorm commences as Kenta is having difficulty to convince Ryūga. It starts to rain as Kenta realizes he never ate for one and a quarter days, and he faints. When he wakes up, he finds Ryūga waiting for him and follows him. After the rain stops, Ryūga is seen cleaning Ldrago, Kenta goes to a river to catch fish, just as he was about to launch Sagittario, a giant fish chase's Kenta away, the fish also gets stuck on land making bite noises. Kenta starts sneezing at night trying to make a fire, Ryūga launches Ldrago tho create the fire. The two make camp again as Ryūga eats a fish on a stick. Kenta still hasn't eaten and is desperate as Ryūga gives one to him. Kenta proceedes to eat it as Ryūga tells him to go away from Ryūga when Kenta has finished the food. Ryūga is impressed by Kenta's determination to get him to help his friends and agrees to help Ginga and Co to find the Legend Bladers. Kenta is shocked by how he has convinced him as they camp there in the dark night and set off once more the next day. Category:Episodes Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Episodes